This invention relates to an improvement in a speech synthesizer timepiece having an alarm function or a remaining interval counting function and is more particularly concerned with a speech synthesizer timepiece which provides an advance announcement before an alarm time or a time setting is reached.
In the past, speech synthesizer timepieces having an alarm function or a remaining interval counting function were proposed but were able to announce no more than the arrival of time settings. Therefore, the user learned suddenly that an alarm time or a time setting had just been reached. However, in the case where the user should make preparations before the arrival of such times or have a limited share in time as in a meeting or conference, it is very convenient that he should know in advance how many hours or minutes there are until such a time is reached.